madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, Chapter two
Chapter two of POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs. Plot Dusk The penguins, lemurs and Marlene were at the giftshop after Rico had healed after their scuffle with the Army of prehistoric creatures, "an army of prehistoric creatures and a Firewing Amphiptere dragon, I thought both couldn't be real" Mason expressed, "so did I" Burt joins in, "you see we were suddenly attacked by a group of prehistoric creatures, then the dragon, who calls herself Ann, appeared and rescued us" Private describes, "that's right, though Ann the Firewing amphiptere kinda gave me and the lemurs the cold shoulder" Marlene says, "I'd say Ann doesn't seem to like other species except birds very much" Maurice agrees, Private notices a drawing of flowers and says "those flowers, they're like the ones I saw blooming at that lake". "Hey I've heard of those flowers, I saw them back in Florida, back when I was a baby" Roger explains, "it's called a magnolia right?" Kowalski asks, "yep, they're called magnolia, it's said to be one of the most ancient of all flowers in existence today, the people that adopted me actually had those flowers at their home" Roger explains again, "you sure know a lot about plants Roger, don't you?" Marlene compliments, Roger blushes, suddenly Rico came over and Burt had to move saying "whoops", though the others were glad he can walk again, "looks like Rico's better" Maurice compliments, while Private hugs him and Skipper says "looking good buddy" and Rico blushes, everyone laughs in joy. Back at the new dinosaur exhibit, trouble's brewing, a small pack of rabbits, birds and a clan of sheep flee from the onslaught of the army of prehistoric creatures, who are terrorizing and chasing away everybody, a Spinosaurus flings a tendril off it's finger up to an overhang, then attaches it to the ground, a Rapetosaurus also flings a tendril, but towards another overhang across from the first and attaches it to the ground, where the tendrils merge and bulk up, the Pteranodon Sean and a Palaeocastor chase off a group of ducks, knocking them off the hill with their sonic booms, the birds fall into the pond and all the fish flee, a snakehead fish notices the spreading panic and sees an Apatosaurus and a Pinacosaurus coming over, the fish launches a sonic boom of it's own to stop them, but the rogue dinosaurs dodge it and then Sean launches an x-scissor energy attack at the fish, causing a big splash in the water, the garden-dwelling creatures run for cover and the dinosaurs stalk in the smoke and flames for any left, the zoo animals flee outside, a flock of pigeons head out through the entrance in the roof, while the prehistoric creatures have built a giant nest resembling a beehive, the bottom tendrils stretch underground and have hooked to a generator, messing with the electricity, the lights start to flicker. Behind a wall, Bitsy watches, jumping back behind the wall when the Rhamphorhynchus and a Meganeura fly by, luckily she remains unnoticed, the Rhodesian slasher runs out, heading to the penguin habitat nearby to find the penguin unit. Down in the park, two humans were doing some construction, being assisted by dogs, one remains on lookout, telling a passerby human mom and her two children with a pet ferret (that happens to be Zoe) to keep going, suddenly the lights started to flicker, the construction crew notice and one says "looks like power trouble", the mother notices it too and calls out to her son and daughter "Nina, Tanner, hurry" and the children and their pet come saying "okay", they then notice the lights turning themselves on and off, "that's weird" the boy states, Zoe stares at the lights in curiosity, "what's for dinner?" the girl asks, "I wanna have sandwiches" the boys requests, "okay that sounds good" the mother agreed on, "as soon as we're done I could for some sandwiches myself" one of the construction workers say, "great, you pick up the tab" the second one jokes, and they both giggle, but it was cut short when the lights turned off again, "ah not again" the second human replies in annoyance, but one of their dogs suddenly shines a flashlight over, "hey thanks a lot" the first man replies, "so lets, get this rapped up" he finished, "yeah" the second one agrees, then the lights flicker again. Back with the zoosters, they were enjoying some food at a building, "yay, time to eat" Mort hollers and they chow down, "mmm, this is so good" Julien expresses his new treat, a milkshake, "yeah" Rico agrees with his fried chicken (this is for some humor), "it's a human specialty", Marlene states, "it's delicious" Kowalski comments, Suddenly the lights flicker and they look in confusion, "what's going on" Skipper asks, though no one has an answer. Meanwhile, a group of hummingbirds flee from the exhibit, they and a lot of other creatures run into the wilderness, passing the hobokeniers who are wondering what's up, Savio asks "what's all the hubbub", Hans answers "I hear them saying they were attacked by some wacko living prehistoric creatures", Clemson speaks "I'll bet you it's the army", Savio guesses "you win that bet", then Hans says "ready or not little zombies her we come" he jokes and all three head to the exhibit. Stay tuned for POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fandom